


I almost lost you

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Close death, Death, Deliverance, English stuff written by a french guy, First Kiss, Forsyth x Python, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Love, Rigel Empire, War, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Right after a battle, every member of the Deliverance is healing their wounds. When they realise no one has seen Python, Forsyth to go get him.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Kudos: 16





	I almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during my SoV playthrough so I didn't know about the existence of Tatiana and Zeke, therefore they both absent of this one-shot.

When he joined the Deliverance, Forsyth knew how fights would be hard. He knew how the Rigelian Empire was a powerful ennemy, especially with Duma's faithfuls at its side. He knew how the witches were fast enough to avoid almost every attack. He knew how the Rigelian army was more powerful than a bunch of commoners like the members of the Deliverance. But somehow, he managed to stay strong and fight for what's right. He was proud to fight alongside Clive, Alm and all their comrades. He was proud to be part of this group with different origin stories. He was proud to help civilians. Even the most boring chores were important to him : even when he was just giving some cheese to a cheese lover, he was glad to know he could help someone. He was part of a group representing humanity's last hope and even when it was like a burden, he never failed with his task.  
But even him, the typical perfect soldier, had to admit that some battles are harder than others.  
The last one was pretty overwhelming. The Deliverance won but every one was really tired of fighting. Silque and the others healers almost looked like angels coming from the sky to heal their bodies and minds. At least their efforts were rewarded because part of the Rigelian army was defeated and there was a village nearby where they could rest and celebrate their victory !

« Is everyone okay ? Clive asks.  
\- I won't be stopped by few bruises ! Mathilda answers.  
\- I'm glad Alm was here to keep us safe ! Faye adds.  
\- I'm not the only one to celebrate, we won thanks to everyone efforts, Alm says.  
\- Yeah, I would have die multiple times without any healer, adds Kliff while helping Tobin with his wounds.  
\- Clair was awesome too ! Did you see how she slayed the horse rider ? Gray gasped.  
\- Yeah, yeah. We saw, Tobin answered with a sigh, tired by the womanizer side of his childhood friend.  
\- I was great, right ? Delthea did some dazzling stuff too, Clair adds while ignoring Gray.  
\- I'm so tireeeeeeeeeed, Delthea complains.  
\- We'll rest later, sis. We have to heal our comrades first, Luthier adds.  
\- You can rest if you want, Silque says. I'll take care of it.  
\- You should rest too Silque. You worked a lot today. »

There was a silence after Lukas' words. 

« Is Python here ? Clive asks, surprised about not hearing any complains from him.  
\- You know him, he must be sleeping or something... I'll go get him. »

Forsyth says with a sight. He really appreciates his friend but sometimes he just can't stand his bad habit of taking things too easily. He starts looking for him but somehow he feels bitter. He always knew how there would be losses on both sides, but he was still not used to see the dead corpses of his ennemies. Sometimes he wonders how their lives were. Maybe someone was waiting for them at home but will never get the chance to see them again. Many soldiers were just civilians enrolled in this war because they had to. The fear of being killed by the emperor was too strong for them to fight back...  
He stopped thinking about it when he sees Python on the floor.

« Seriously, don't you think there's better places to take a nap ? »

This wasn't the place to slack off ! Python really had this habit to just do nothing, for Forsyth's greatest misfortune. But somehow... Python was not waking up.

« Python, get up. »

Nothing. He was deeply asleep... Forsyth gets closer. But at the moment he saw the blood coming from a wound on his friend's body, he realized he was not just taking a nap.

« Python ? »

He starts panicking. No. Not him. When did he hurt himself like that ? He was always in the back lines, shooting arrows at a large range. How could he be in front of any ennemy ? Did a witch teleported herself to get behind him ? Forsyth doesn't know a lot about magic but he knows enough to understand that this wasn't due to some dark spell. But this wasn't the time to think about it. It was the time to keep the bow fighter alive. The knight goes closer, trying to stop the blood for getting out of his body.

« Please... Please Python, answer me... »

He starts looking in his pockets. There was a small healing potion in it. Before every fight Alm always gives them one in case the healers can't help. Forsyth opens his friend's mouth, trying to make him drink. This would help, right ?

« Stay with us, okay ? Silque will arrive soon. »

Did the others knew about his state ? He starts calling for help. They're far. Maybe too far. But the knight can't wait for them. He has to save him. He starts looking in his friend's pockets too, but no sign of any potion. Maybe in their ennemies' ? But he doesn't have time to look. He's doing his best. Calling him. Trying to stop the blood. But nothing. Forsyth always knew that he might lose someone in this war. People always die in this kind of battle. But he wasn't ready to say farewell to him.

« P-Please, I'm begging you... Open your eyes... » 

He couldn't see him breathing. No.

« Python ! Don't leave me, Python... »

He keeps talking. Begging for him to wake up. But nothing. Nothing. He feels more and more desperate and starts crying while holding his body against him. Please. He can't die like that. They were supposed to see the end of the war together. To become knights together. To fight side by side again. To take naps at random places together. To see Alm rule them. To meet Clive and Mathilda's children. To get scoled by Lukas again. To help Gray to have Clair's heart. To find love and get married. And maybe to be in a relationship together.  
It took time to realize it but Forsyth loved Python. Not in the friend way. He knew the blue-haired one was more than a friend, but he didn't know in which way. He's never been in love before and didn't exactly knows how it works. One day he asked Clive how to recognize when you're in love. After all the blond knight was his leader and he and Mathilda embodied the perfect couple. 

« If you realize that you look at someone the same way I look at Mathilda, you'll realize how this someone means to you. » 

The former leader said. And he was right. When they were training, Forsyth sometimes stopped just to look at how Python was working hard even if he didn't want to. He always had this nonchalant look but somehow it was charming. They were opposites but sometimes the opposite attracts each other right ?  
But, as he's holding Python against him, he has this feeling he'll never get the chance to tell him how he feels.

« Forsyth, move ! I'll take care of it ! »

Hearing Silque's voice was a surprise. But now that she was here, there was hope. He couldn't do anything and had to let her do. But what if it was not enough ? At his surprise, the young cleric gave him instructions for him to follow if he wanted to help. He couldn't do a lot. Just clean his wound or talk to him. But if simple actions were able to save him, then he'd do anything.

« We're not too late, right ? »

He asks her. She stays silent. Please don't tell me he's dead, he thinks. He looks at him, still panicked. His body looks cold. Silque also realizes it and does everything to save him. She might not be close to him, at least not as much as Forsyth, but she knows his life is between her hands and has to do everything to keep him alive.  
Finally Forsyth sees Python's chest rises a little. He's breathing ! He's alive ! His breath is weak but he's alive and that's all that matters. Slowly the archer starts opening his eyes.

« Python !! »

The blue-haired one really didn't expect to see his friend take him in his arms. But it was hearing Forsyth crying that surprised him the most.

« Forsyth ?  
\- You're alive... Thank the Mother, you're alive... » 

Silque sighs in relief, still healing the wound. Python soons realize the feeling in his womb and groans in pain. 

« What happened...  
\- You were hurt and unconscious and... I found you like that... I... I-I really thought I'd never get to see you again... »

He really was worried, wasn't he... Python didn't really know how to comfort him.

« Hey, I'm okay. I won't take my eternal nap right now. »

Forsyth wasn't in a mood for jokes, but hearing his voice felt so good.

« Guess you'll keep working for a long time coming, right ?  
\- Yeah. I'm still here to annoy you with my lifestyle. »

Oh, he wanted to shut his mouth with a kiss so much. But was it really a good idea to confess like that, especially with Silque next to them ? At the same time Forsyth knows he can't wait anymore to tell him. He looks at Silque and realizes she's buzy with Python's wound. Maybe she won't pay attention to their discussion. 

« Python, I... I really thought you were gone...  
\- Nope, still alive.  
\- Listen, there's something I need to say. But I want you to take this seriously and not laugh about it. - I... I love you Python. More than a friend. Like Clive and Mathilda love each other. Like... I don't know if it's clear and... »

Slowly, mostly because of the pain, Python puts his hand on Forsyth's cheek and kisses him. Oh. So this is how a first kiss feels like ? He was not expecting this reaction. But it feels so good to have Python's lips on his. Like a taste of heaven.

« It's very clear. »

Python says, as he press his forehead against Forsyth's one. They look at each other, with a small smile, so glad to be alive. To feel more alive, now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something in English and guess what, it's not porn ! I started playing SoV and I kind of liked it somehow, enough to write something about Forsyth and Python, which is funny because I'm not a big fan of Forsyth and I prefer Celica's team compared to Alm's ahah  
> I hope you'll like it !  
> I want to write more gay stuff about SoV characters, do you have other ships you like ?


End file.
